One time, One chance, and a little bit of hope
by Blue Blood4686
Summary: A war breaks out between Konoha and Sound. Tsunade goes on extreme measures and sends Sakura back to stop the war. Sakura only has One time to fix the past, one chance to stop the deaths, and a little bit of hope to fix the future. Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I couldn't help, but write this! It just came into my mind... And I HAD to write it! I really hope you find it interesting! I hope I won't lose hope in my other stories... **

**Disclaimer: Nada... I still don't own Naruto...**

**Summary: One time, one chance... And a little bit of hope. After the war, every thing has been destroyed. Going on extreme measures, Tsunade-sama teaches Sakura a forbidden technique to change what has happen. To change every thing that has happened. Sakura and a few have only one time to change their future, and it isn't so easy to do it when she has to deal with the fact she's in her twelve year old body...**

**3 Hope you like...**

**Here you go!**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

_**Flashback:**_

_**Sakura's POV:**_

_Clang!_

_Kunai against kunai hit. _

"_Teme! Why don't you get over your god damn self and stop this!" Naruto's eyes were filled with the hatred for his 'brother'. This wasn't supposed to happen. We weren't supposed to be fighting!_

_I heard Naruto yell in pain. I finally took the chance to look around myself after I took the kunai out of the sound-nin's chest._

_In front of my eyes was Konoha...a destroyed Konoha. Everybody was dieing, and Sound was winning while Konoha was losing...badly. I shook my head to keep the tears from falling. It wasn't supposed to be like this! _

_I turned to were two different summonings were made. Then I saw Gumabunta and Manda. 'Naruto! Sasuke!' I did a few handsigns and summoned Kutsuya._

_**Normal POV**_

_Sakura immediately jumped on Kutsuya._

"_Kutsuya! Bring me to Naruto and Sasuke!" Sakura yelled on top of the slug._

"_Hai, Sakura-sama!"_

**End flashback:**

Sakura remembered the worst day of her life. The day she lost so many precious people. The battle between Team seven didn't end the way it was supposed to. She lost two of the most loved people in her life.

Naruto ended up using the Rasengan, and Sasuke used the Chidori.

**Flashback:**

_Sakura was on the ground while Kutsuya disappeared with a puff of smoke. Gamabunta and Manda puffed into smoke as well leaving Sasuke and Naruto jumping at each other with their best attacks. Rasengan and Chidori. _

_Sakura stared at the two boys. She got up and started to run towards the eighteen year old boys knowing that she was to far to stop them. And the last thing that came out of the two men's mouth was the last thing she thought she would ever hear from them again._

"_**Rasengan!"**_

"_**Chidori!"**_

_Sakura stared wide eyed at them. **"NO!"**_

_A little more closer and they would have hit each other. Time seemed to go in slow motion. Sakura let the tears drop from her eyes. From the sides you could see Tsunada, Anko, and Kakashi from the right, and from the left you could see Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Neji. _

_Every body from Konoha could see that battle clearly. They watched as Sakura ran toward them. Everything seemed to stop. _

_And everything became white. Everybody winced at the bright light. Sakura shielded her eyes with her arms. _

_She kept running blindly. And she made it to the bleeding men... and to her horror...the attacks..._

_Were perfect hits._

_She kneeled in front of them; her hands started to glow green. She pushed as much chakra into both their bodies at the same time. Every body ran to the scene. What they saw tore their hearts out of their bodies. Sakura was screaming and yelling with Naruto and Sasuke in her arms. Naruto and Sasuke had two large holes in their chests. _

_While this was happening Sound started to lose and retreated. Many people died that day. Most physically and one...emotionally_

**End flashback:**

Sakura stood at the memorial stone. She stared at the names. The first name.

_'Haruno Hiroshi: Died in action'_

_'Haruno Hiroki: Died in action'_

Both her parents had died in battle while she was fighting Sasuke. She continued to look at the names.

_'TenTen: Died in action'_

_'Akimichi Chouji: Died in action'_

_'Aburame Shino: Died in action'_

_'Shiranui Genma: Died in action'_

_'Maito Gai: Died in action'_

_'Sai: Died in action'_

_'Sarutobi Asuma: Died in action'_

She lost many people. The funeral for all the great shinobi was yesterday. And Sakura had stayed at the stone since yesterday night. She silently cried to sleep on her sleeping bag. She slept in front of the stone, believing that if she left, the people who died would feel lonely.

Sakura looked st the last name.

_'Naruto Uzamaki: Died in action...Future Hokage'_

Sakura smiled a sad smile. She saw the extra note that Tsunade-sama put next to his name. It felt like yesterday that Naruto was proclaiming his one goal in life, but it wasn't. Yesterday was the day they buried these people. When they buried him and wrote his name on this stone. Tears started to slide out of her eyes. She stood there not even noticing that two people were staring at her with sad eyes.

Sakura couldn't hold the smile anymore, and she cried loudly. She dropped to her knees crying into her hands. The two people stared at the crying girl and walked up to her.

Tsunade smiled sadly behind the girl while she stared at the stone that Sakura was staring at before and noticed Naruto's name smudged with tears while Kakashi was kneeling on one leg hugging the poor girl in his arms. It hurt them to see her like that. To see her torn apart.

They watched the girl crying for five more minutes until she fell asleep in Kakashi's arms. Tsunade nodded as Kakashi picked up the girl and they walked back to Sakura's house. They put her in her room and let her sleep.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sakura woke up and looked out the window to see the sun shining into the window. She didn't exactly know how she got into her house, but she assumed that it was Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-shishou. She heard someone knocking on her door. She quickly got up and walked to her door.

She opened it to see Neji outside. "Hey, Neji" She greeted him with a sad smile.

Neji responded with a nod. She looked outside to see many leaf shinobi rebuilding the wrecked homes and buildings. "What can I do for you today, Neji-san?" She asked.

"Tsunade-sama told me to tell you to go to her office as soon as possible." Neji told her while she nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me, Neji-san." She smiled a sad smile. Sakura could see that Neji was also mourning for the death of his female teammate and his ex-sensei. "Have a good day, Neji-san. Oh... and Neji, I'm sorry about TenTen." She was about to close the door until Neji's hand stopped the door from closing.

She stared at him once she opened the door again. "Is there something else you need?"

Neji stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry about the deaths of your loved ones as well, Sakura" Sakura stared at him and quietly said a thank you. Neji nodded and left. She looked at the time and realized she REALLY overslept. It was already five o'clock!

Sakura went upstairs to get ready. Once she was done changing and eating, which took 15 minutes, she walked out the door to head for the Hokage tower.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

She walked by all the houses and buildings. She recognized Ichiraku. She stood there and stared at the ramen stand where she and Naruto would always eat at. She stood there and smiled sadly. She closed her eyes and looked up at the sky. Everything looked like a blur. The running people and children past by quickly.

_'Naruto... you left a part of you here... you know? Did you leave it here for me?'_

She smiled and went on her way not realizing that this very day will change her life forever.

**(A/n: I was soooo going to stop here, but I wanted to make it long! Continue AHEAD!)**

She continued to walk on the road until she past Yamanaka Flower Shop. She stopped and went inside. The battle did a great deal of damage to the shop. There was dirt on the floor and the pots and flowers were shattered. She walked toward the back to see Ino sitting sadly on a stool.

Quietly, Sakura walked toward her best friend to see Ino holding a picture of Shikamru, her, Asuma-sensei, and Chouji. There were tears on the shattered picture frame. Sakura watched as Ino caressed the frame.

"Oh... Ino. It's okay." Sakura immediately hugged Ino from the back. Ino cried as she hugged the frame to her chest. Sakura just rested her head on top of Ino's head.

"I should have been there to protect him! To help them BOTH! I was supposed to help them." Ino said quietly.

Sakura shook her head. "It isn't your fault they died. And most of all, he wouldn't want to see you like this." She made Ino turn herself toward Sakura. "Look at me, Ino." Ino looked up at Sakura. "Fix yourself up and later on we'll bring flowers to the memorial...together!" Sakura smiled at her. "We'll even bring the others! Okay?" Ino nodded. "Okay... Good!" Sakura smiled brightly. "I have to go now... are you going to be okay alone?"

"H-hai" Ino whispered quietly. Sakura nodded. "See yah later!" And Sakura exited the shop and bumped into Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! I'm sorry." Sakura said. He nodded toward her and forced a smile on his face. "Shikamaru... Take care of Ino while I'm gone. And we'll go to the memorial later. Okay?" He nodded slowly. She nodded back.

Before she left Shikamru grabbed her arm. "I know you lost more people than any of us, Sakura." She turned to him. "And I'm truly sorry for your losses." She stared at the ground.

"Shikamaru...don't worry 'bout me." She looked at his eyes. "Just take care of Ino. Okay?" He smiled and nodded. She waved before she disappeared into a small blur.

_'Sakura... You always take care of us all... Think of yourself for once..' _ And he went inside to get Ino.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sakura started to walk again toward the Hokage tower. She past by the Hyuuga Estate. There she saw Kiba and Hinata on the front lawn sitting on the grass. Sakura looked more carefully, and she saw Hinata crying while Kiba was comforting her.

Sakura looked at the estate to see it ruined like the rest of Konoha. Sakura walked up to the two teammates. Sakura could tell that Hinata was crying over her teammate, her sister, and her lover, Naruto.

It must have been really hard for her. With the fact that Hinabi started to show respect toward Hinata just recently. Now Hinata was blaming herself for the loss of her sister.

Sakura walked up to Hinata and kneeled in front of her. Hinata was staring at a picture of her and Hinabi. Sakura smiled sadly at the white eyed heiress. Hinabi and Hinata really got close and then they were separated because of the worthless attack from Sound. She smiled sadly at Kiba, who was also tearing because of the loss of his best friend.

On Hinata's lap was another picture of Hinata and Naruto. Sakura turned away from the picture not wanting to start crying. She remembered how they got the two of them together. Kiba and Sakura agreed to get the dense airhead and the shy heiress together. So they played matchmaker for three days. And finally Naruto asked Hinata on a date.

The picture was taken by Sakura and it showed Naruto holding Hinata by the waist while her arms were around his neck and their lips were locked into a kiss. That was on Hinata's birthday.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Hinata. Hinata leaned into Sakura, and Kiba let go of his 'little sister' to let her cry. Sakura comforted Hinata for about three minutes.

Once Hinata calmed down, Sakura told them about the plans to go to the memorial. They agreed to come. And Sakura got up to leave. She nodded toward Kiba. "Take care of her for me."

Kiba smiled at Sakura. "Of course." Sakura rounded the corner, but was stopped by Kiba, who ran toward her. "Sakura, I'm...really sorry for your loss. I promise to take care of Hinata..."

Sakura smiled once again. "Thank you." She quickly hugged Kiba and walked away. Kiba just stood there smiling sadly at Sakura's back. And he left to get to Hinata.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

She finally made it to the Hokage tower after thirty minutes. She walked the up stairs to the office.

She knocked on the door and she heard a quiet 'come in'. Sakura took a deep breathe and she entered the room.

She looked around the room to be greeted by many faces.

Tsunade looked up at the girl, who just walked in. "Wow! Someone actually came later than Kakashi!" Tsunade said to lighten the mood. Everybody in the room smiled knowing what Tsunade was trying to do.

They all turned to Sakura who smiled slightly. Sakura looked up to the other faces in the room.

Then she saw. Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei. Ibiki, Shizune, Kurenai-sensei and Yamato-sensei. She even saw Gaara with some of the sand shinobi.

"Well, Sakura, let me finish my business with Gaara." She turned toward Gaara, who nodded. Sakura didn't pay any attention to what they were talking about and looked out the window to see people working to get things straight again. She even saw some sand shinobi helping out. That's why Gaara was here.

She heard a chair move backward as she saw Gaara getting up to leave. Sakura quickly met his eyes and he went up to hug her. Everyone in the room were shocked to see Gaara do that.

Immediately Sakura hugged the red headed man back. What she heard made her tear up.

"They would be proud of you. Both your parents would be. And also Naruto would be." Sakura cried on his shoulder. "It isn't a lie. We all are proud of you. Without you. This village would have been completely destroyed and Sound would have won. So don't be sad...okay Sakura?" Gaara detached himself from the girl and nodded.

Sakura smiled at him. After the years, Sakura saw Gaara as an older brother. "Hai" She quickly nodded her head, and he left the room.

Everybody was quiet as Gaara and the sand shinobi left. Tsunade turned toward Sakura. "He's right. You know that?" Sakura turned her attention to her shishou. "If you hadn't went on the solo a-ranked mission to Sound we wouldn't have gotten the warning from you. We wouldn't have been ready for this attack."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Sakura, the reason I called you here is because. I have a mission for you." Sakura stared at Tsunade.

Kakashi stood up immediately, "I don't think Sakura will be able to do this mission." He said. Yamato quickly stood up as well. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama. But I agree with Kakashi-sempai. Sakura has lost many people in the past two days. I think it's too much-"

Yamato was cut off by Sakura. "I will take this mission." Everyone watched the girl.

"I'm sorry Haruno. But I agree with Kakashi and Yamato. I don't think-" Sakura turned toward Ibiki and the other four.

"I can do this mission." She said with a straight face as she turned around to Tsunade.

The five stared at her. Anko stood up. "Hokage-sama, May I ask why you choose Sakura? We are in a middle of a huge crisis!"

Everyone stared at Tsunade. "Because...she has the will and determination for this mission."

"Most shinobi have that!" Anko said. She was going to continue until Tsunade-sama raised her hand for her to stop.

"She has the will to fix many things and the determination to change this." Everyone stared at the blond woman in front of them confused by her words. "This is a TOP SECRET mission." Everyone was quiet.

"I'm going to stop this from happening...by...sending Sakura to the past."

**(Once again... I wanted to stop there...but being the loving girl I am (Little sister: "NOT!") Ima going to continue!! YAY!)**

Everything stopped. Everybody in the room stared at Tsunade. Even Sakura had no idea how that was going to happen.

Anko stood up. "That is impossible! You can't possibly teach her that technique! It's...to dangerous! I don't think it's worth risking Sakura's life like that!"

Kurenai stood as well. "We can't use that on her!"

"What technique?" Kakashi asked. He stood up and faced Tsunade. "If Anko and Kurenai say it's dangerous...then I don't think we should do this!" Ibiki immediately stood up.

"Wait! What technique? What are you talking about?" Everyone was standing by now.

"How is this possible? And why would we do this? Why are _WE _here then?" Yamato asked.

**(This is and argument...so Ima going to write it differently so you could see how it was)**

Anko: "Why are you even thinking of using that technique?"

Ibiki: "What stupid technique?"

Yamato: "I don't think it's stupid. But how is that possible?"

Kurenai: "It's possible! But to use it on her?"

Ibiki: "Yah... how is it possible to send someone back?"

Kakashi: (Puts away book) And she IS only eighteen!"

Anko: "Yah! Eighteen! How is it possible to do that sealing into an eighteen year old girl?"

Yamato: "Sealing? I thought it was a technique!"

Anko: "It's both! Either way it's too dangerous!"

Kurenai: (Nodding to Anko) "Way too dangerous!"

Ibiki: "Wait! Let Tsunade explain."

Kakashi: "No! I'm not willing to lose Sakura!"

Anko: "Me neither!"

Kurenai: "You think I'm willing? I don't think any of us are!"

**(They are still arguing.)**

"I'll take the mission"

Those four words caused the five adults to stare at the pink haired girl. Tsunade stared at the girl. Shizune knew this was going to happen. That the other five weren't willing to let their daughter figure run off into the past. She stood still and waited to see what would happen.

Tsunade sighed. "Let me explain first." This caused everyone to be quiet. Tsunade stood up and went to the window. "Look at our village! It was attacked by Sound! And the only way they got to do this..." She turned around to face the people in the room. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Everyone understood what she was talking about. Tsunade continued. "There is this forbidden sealing technique. It consists of me and the person that will be the one being sent back. We need extra people to make it safer. It still will be dangerous, but a little more safer. And since Yamato has that sealing technique he used on...Naruto... I will teach him another sealing that he could use on Sakura." She turned toward Yamato. "And to answer your question. The reason I need the rest of you here is because I need some people who I can trust to help Sakura do this mission successfully."

She walked to the large glass window.

"The sealing itself is highly dangerous. It can make this whole entire village be sent back to the past. This is where I need Kakashi." Everyone turned to see Tsunade looking at Kakashi. "Remember when you, Sakura, and..." She looked at Sakura. "And Naruto... was sent to help Gaara? You sent the bomb, that Deidara made, to another place. And it is still unknown after all these years where you sent that bomb." She paused. "If the sealing gets out of hand I need you to send the seals with your sharingan somewhere else." Everyone stared at their Hokage.

"I have been working on this other technique that will help me keep in contact with Sakura through a different seal. I would need Anko to seal this into Sakura..." She stared at Sakura for a second. "If she is willing to do this mission." Anko stared at Tsunade.

"What other technique? Why can't _you _do it?" Anko asked.

"The technique consists of inserting a poison into the person's body." Tsunade paused. "It is a very painful sealing, and the best way to send the poison safely into the body is by using snakes."

Everyone stared in shock at what Tsunade said.

"No! You will not put any kind of poison into her! How is putting poison in her safe?" Kakashi yelled.

"I refuse to do that! I'm sorry Tsunade-sama...but...using snakes to inject poison into her?" Anko yelled as well.

"Please let me continue!" Tsunade yelled. Through this whole thing... Sakura and Shizune said nothing. Since Kurenai is the best in genjutsu. I will teach Kurenai how to let us see her and let her see us when she is in the past. The poison will let us hear her. The jutsu will let us see eachother." She took a deep breathe.

"Ibiki...since you are head of the Interrogating Department. I need information on anything to help Sakura do this mission successfully... and once again. If she is willing." She stared at Sakura. Who was looking down at her hands.

"Why her? _Why _Sakura?" Yamato asked.

"Because she has the will to actually do this to stop the deaths. And... the determination so Sasuke doesn't run into Orochimaru." Everyone stared at her once again.

"Shizune has a technique that will heal Sakura completely if she is harmed by going from the future to the past. And I will teach her how to transfer herself back here by herself if there are any emergency." No one said anything, but Tsunade knew they were all yelling in their heads praying that Sakura wouldn't do it.

"I agree with you all. I don't want her to do it, but it's worth a shot." She stared at Sakura. Everyone looked at the young girl. "If she doesn't want to do it then so be it. It's her choice."

Anko looked at Tsunade. "But if Sakura does go...what would we tell the others? We can't just say that she was missing in action."

Ibiki nodded. "That's right. If we told her friends. They would be even more broken than what they are right now!"

Tsunade shook her head. "Then tell them. We will tell them then. They are her friends. We could trust them"

"But Sakura will be weak in her twelve year old body!" Kakashi said."

"That is another thing I want to talk about." Tsunade sat down in her chair. "Kakashi, with your sharingan, you could turn Sakura into her twelve year old body, but let her have the strength, stamina, and techniques she has learned over the years."

Anko sighed, "So...Sakura what do you think?"

Everyone in the room stiffen... awaiting the answer.

"I'll..."

**(I'm kidding! Still going to continue! I just want to keep writing!)**

Everyone held their breathe.

"I'll...do it."

"Than so be it!" Tsunade said. "We will tell her friends then." She turned to the quiet Shizune. "Gather: Hyuuga Neji and Hinata, Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. This mission will start in one hour!

"After I explain everything. To everybody. I will teach Kurenai the genjutsu. Then I will help Kakashi understand how to focus his Sharingan to change her appearance for a long period of time without changing her strengths.

"After I will show Anko how to put the poison into her by testing on an animal first." She stared at Yamato and pointed at him. "I will teach you the sealing technique after."

She turned to Ibiki. "I don't need to do anything with you Ibiki... so you will go with Shizune and gather her friends" She looked at Sakura. "I will teach you the technique in case of emergency." Sakura nodded. "And through this whole thing...EVERYBODY will be there even if I won't teach you anything. I need everybody to be focused on this and ONLY this." She yelled.

"Get them. And meet us at training ground three! We will start immediately!"

"Dismissed!"

**(Nope! Not done yet! Ehehe...don't you love me?)**

Shizune and Ibiki immediately separated ways to gather the groups. It was exactly six o'clock in the afternoon.

**With Shizune:**

Shizune ran toward the Yamanaka shop, to find out that nobody was there. She looked around the shop to find a hint of were Ino would be. That's when she went to the counter, she saw a note left by Ino for her mom and dad.

**Note:**

_Mom and Dad_

_I'm at Sakura's place with everybody that is left of... Konoha 12. She offered everyone if they wanted to go to the memorial together. We all said yes and we went to her home. Well...see you guys tonight!_

_Ja!_

_Ino_

**End note**

_'Sakura's home!' _Shizune thought. _'This is easier than going to all their homes.'_

Shizune went out and ran in the direction of Sakura's home.

**With Ibiki:**

_'So they are at Haruno's...'_

He exited the Hyuuga household were They told him that Hinata and Neji were at Haruno's home.

_**Normal POV**_

Shizune saw Ibiki. "Morino-san! They are all at Sakura's place!"

Ibiki nodded. "I know" And the two of them headed to the pink haired girl's home.

**With Sakura and the other group:**

Sakura sat silently against the tree. Anko stood by the bridge with Tsunade, Yamato, and Kurenai.

Kakashi walked toward his ex-pupil. "Hey Saku-chan." He said. He immediately put away the book he always had with him.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi. "Hey! What's up Kaka-sensei?" She asked smiling at him.

Kakashi immediately frowned at the 'sensei' part. "I'm not your sensei anymore Saku-chan." He smiled.

"I know!" She answered back. She smiled a bright smile. "I just can't help it! It's a force of habit..." Kakashi nodded and sat beside her.

It was seven- fourty five. And her friends were walking to the two by the trees. Sakura wasn't paying attention to anything and didn't realize that. "Sakura...why did you say yes? Why didn't you just say no?" Sakura stared at the moon that was up in the sky.

"I want to change everything. You already lost two important people in your life Kaka-sensei. Now you lost...two important pupils." She looked down at her hands that were on her lap. In her hands was a locket. One side held the picture of Konoha 12 besides Team 7, the senseis, Tsunade-shishou, Shizune, Ibiki, Anko, Yamato, and Sai all squished in one small photo. And on the other side was her team, Team 7.

"We lost so many people. Ino, Hinata... They would just be plain miserable. And Asuma-sensei. Chouji, TenTen, Shino... They're all gone. And I have a chance to make them all happy again!"

Everyone behind the two stared at Sakura... She was willing to risk her life to save her friends.

Shikamaru turned toward Tsunade-sama. "Tsunade-sama why did you call us so late in the night?" Sakura jumped. She turned around to see everyone behind her.

"Oh my god!" Sakura stood up quickly. "I forgot about the...memorial." She whispered.

Hinata smiled. "It's alright Sakura-chan! We went past on our way here..."

"Are you sure?" Sakura pushed on with the subject.

"It doesn't matter anymore Sakura-san. We were called here by Tsunade-sama. We can't go back now. It's okay." Neji said. Sakura nodded.

"Well...since we are all here... Let me explain to you what is going on..."

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

It took fifteen minutes to explain everything, yet all they could do was stare at Sakura.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ino yelled. She grabbed a hold of Sakura's shoulders and shook her wildly. "You could die! Why would you agree to that?"

"Sakura-chan, nobody is asking you to do this. Just let it go..." Kiba said. Hinata nodded her head.

"Saku-chan, you can't risk your life like that! We already lost so many people! We could lose you to!" Hinata walked up to Sakura. "Please... just don't do it!" Hinata yelled.

Neji went to his little cousin to comfort her. "Sakura-san, please rethink this. I don't think I could even handle losing one more person that is important to me." Neji said. It shocked everyone to see Neji say something like that, but it was the truth.

"See Sakura? We can't lose anymore people!" Ino yelled.

The sensei's were watching the group argue about the mission that Sakura had taken responsibility to.

"My cherry blossom! We can not lose another youthful person such as you!" Lee said from behind Neji.

"Please, Sak. Rethink this." Ino said. Her eyes held saddness in them. Sakura stood up after a couple of seconds. She nodded toward Tsunade and walked away. "I'll be back".

They watched the eighteen year old, pink haired jounin walk away until she was just a little blur. She didn't go that far; she only needed to think.

It was silent. Nothing was spoken. Only the crickets could be heard in the night. All the light that was shining down on them came from the moon.

"She won't." Everyone turned to the voice that said that to see Shikamaru leaning against the tree with his arms crossed. "She won't because she loves us to much to not see us happy again." He sighed. "All she thinks about is us. And I think we're making it to hard for her because she is willing to change this, and yet we don't want her to." Everybody sat quietly, thinking about what he said.

"Shikamaru is right. Even though it hurts me to see her risk her life, we should let her take this chance." Tsunade said. "This is going to be difficult for her, and she will need all the moral support she can get!"

Everybody nodded. Ino stood up and ran toward Sakura. "Sak! Sak! Come on! Let's get started with this mission!" Everybody stared as Ino and Hinata ran toward the said girl.

They laughed as Sakura screamed at Ino for being to loud and something about pigs being loud.

_'Naruto... look at Sakura. Look at how strong she is. You did this to her. Because of you; you made her strong...both of you made her strong, Naruto... Sasuke' _Kakashi stared as Sakura walked back to the group and started to talk to everybody saying how thankful she was that they let her take the chance.

"I guess we need to tell you guys something" Tsunade said as she and Shizune walked up to the teens. "If you guys will be willing to stay with Sakura for her last days here, I would appreciate it if you would."

"Of course we'll stay here! Right Akamaru!" Kiba yelled.

"Yah what dog boy said!"

"Hey!You better shut it, Piggy!" Everybody laughed at the two bickering kids.

Sakura, who was watching her friends talk, was surprised when Shikamaru and Neji walked up from behind her.

"Oh...hey." She said to the boys.

"Sakura, take care of yourself. We'll keep in touch with you...okay?" Shikamaru said and he hugged her. Sakura was surprised at what the lazy jounin did. And she returned the hug.

"I will... I promise."

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

As Tsunade was teaching the genjustsu to Kurenai, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru were asleep in the sleeping bags. Everyone had agreed that they wouldn't leave Sakura's side. She turned to look at the senseis. Ibiki was leaning against the tree. While Kakashi, Yamato, and Shizune were sleeping in sleeping bags as well. Anko was no where to be seen, but Sakura knew that she was up in the trees.

She sighed. This was going to take long. Sakura focused her mind to the genjutsu that Kurenai- sensei was doing.

"Okay, Kurenai. Focus your mind into the past." The said woman closed her eyes and thought of her wedding two years ago with Asuma. A small tear ran down her cheek as she thought of her husband. "Now, think as hard as you can and do the hand seals."

Kurenai nodded and opened her eyes. And she started the seals.

_'Dragon'_

_'Boar'_

_'Rat'_

_'Snake'_

_'Ram'_

_'Ox'_

_'Bird'_

And immediately a small hole which looked like a screen was in seen in front of Tsunade and Kurenai.

Sakura gasped. _'Kurenai-sensei! She did it!'_ Sakura stood up and ran toward the two women. Anko jumped out of the tree and ran to the women as well. When they made it to the scene. The hole grew larger so Sakura and Anko could watch.

"It's larger!' Anko said in surprise. Tsunade smiled.

"When more people watch the larger it gets." She turned toward Kurenai. "Well done, Kurenai."

The four women were so focused on the scene in front of them, that they didn't notice Kakashi and Ibiki get up to see what all the noise was coming from. What they saw made them sad as they watch Kurenai let silent tears go down her cheeks.

**Past:**

"_Do you...Sarutobi Asuma. Take this lovely woman as your wife...?"_

"_I do"_

"_And do you...Yuuhi Kurenai. Take this man to be your wedded husband...?"_

"I do" Kurenai whispered. As she watched her self say those two words.

"_I do..."_

_The priest raised his hands. "I now pronounce you man and wife... you may now kiss the bride!" Asuma took Kurenai's face into his hands and kissed her softly, yet so passionately._

**Future:**

The scene in front of them started to grow loud that the whole group woke up and went to see what was going on. What they saw shocked them. Especially Shikamaru and Ino.

They saw Chouji munching on chips as they were all congratulating the new weds. They all stared at the now large hole. Ino swallowed the lump in her throat. "What is this?" She whispered.

Sakura looked toward them, "It's Asuma-sensei and Kurenai- sensei's wedding. Kurenai did it!" She looked at the tearing woman on the groumd. "She was able to do the genjutsu."

Tsunade faced the crowd. "And the way we can let Sakura see us, when she is in the past is that we have to enter the hole. And only she can see us."

"How do you know that will work?" Neji asked.

Tsunade looked at Kurenai. "Only she can stop the jutsu. So if you want to try it out. Kurenai and I will enter right now..."

Everyone watched as the two entered the hole. They watched as Asuma stood there wide eyed.

**Past:**

"_Kurenai?" Asuma said as he reached forward to touch her... but she started to fade. He was the only one that saw her since everyone was eating in the other room._

"_I love you so much Asuma. Everyone does. Especially me and your team... I love you." She nodded toward Tsunade who held Kurenai's hand._

"_KAI!"_

**Future:**

Immediately they were back in the fields and the hole started to fade. Ino went up to Kurenai and hugged her. "Thank for telling him that we loved him so much.. Thank you." She whispered. Shikamaru nodded to Kurenai. She smiled softly.

"Your welcome."

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Everyone went back to their regular positions, and went back asleep. Kurenai had to rest because she was so exhausted by the Genjutsu.

"Kakashi, I know it's ten in the night, but we have to start with the other genjutsu to change the appearance of Sakura." She said to the tired man.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." He got up and walked toward Sakura.

It took so much energy for Kakashi to get it right. He had to put the appearance of a twelve year old Sakura with the strength of an eighteen year old Sakura.

"I think that's enough Kakashi... Rest." Kakashi shook his head.

"One more..." Tsunade nodded and stepped back as she watched the tired man focus his hands in front of him and on Sakura, who stood still.

_'Rabbit'_

_'Horse'_

_'Dog'_

_'Snake'_

_Rat'_

_'Tiger'_

He pulled down the mask and Sakura looked at him straight into the Sharingan.

Everything seemed to glow red in Sakura's eyes. She looked at Kakashi... She seemed the same. Nothing different.

"I'm sorry Kaka-sensei. It didn't work." She said with saddness in her voice.

"Do you feel the same, Sakura?" Sakura nodded toward Kakashi and Tsunade-sama. Tsunade walked to her. "Attack me, Sakura." She said as she walked toward the shocked Sakura. "Now!"

Sakura immediately nodded and ran toward her shishou and forced chakra into her fists. "Don't hold back!" She heard her shishou yell. Sakura nodded again. As she punched her shishou in the face causing Tsunade to fly backwards so many feet and crashing into a tree.

Tsunade turned into a puff of smoke and the real Tsunade came out. "Kakashi, you did it." Kakashi was sweating. She turned to Sakura and held up a metal piece so Sakura could see her reflection.

She had the power, but in her twelve year old body. Sakura smiled and hugged Kakashi. They were getting so close to doing the mission.

"Congrats, Kaka-sensei! You did it!" She hugged him. He put his hand on top of her head.

"You look so small now, Saku-chan." He smiled at the little girl. The said girl frowned. And the two adults laughed.

"Sakura, try to get out of the appearance." Sakura nodded. She stood back. "Kai!"

Nothing...

"Kai!"

Nada...

"KAI!"

Nope... nothing...

"It won't work!" Sakura yelled in frustration. Tsunade nodded.

"Only Kakashi can remove it." She turned to Kakashi. "Get Kurenai. Let me see if she can remove it." Kakashi nodded and ran toward the group. He returned to Tsunade.

"Sakura?!" Kurenai whispered. Sakura waved back in her cute form.

"Hi Kurenai-sensei!" Kurenai shook her head thinking it was a dream.

"Kurenai...try to remove the jutsu... You're the master on genjutsu. Remove it."

She nodded... "Kai..." Nothing happened.

"I can't..." Tsunade nodded...

"Good. Let's all rest for the rest of the night. We need energy later. It's three in the morning. I think Kakashi is tired." They all nodded and went to sleep.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"AHHH!!" Everyone woke up to a loud Ino screaming.

"What's wrong?" The group asked as they all looked around and realized they were still in the training grounds. Shikamaru sighed.

"What's wrong with you, you troublesome woman?" They all looked to see Ino pointing at Sakura's sleeping bag.

"Sakura!"

They all ran toward the waking up Sakura... To stop in their tracks to see a small twelve year old girl.

"Nande?" Sakura said softly rubbing the sleep out of her twelve year old eyes.

"..."

"..."

"AHHHH!"

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

They explained what was going on while Sakura was rubbing her head because after the group of teens screamed; they attacked Sakura thinking it wasn't her.

"Now! Since we got everything settled...Anko! Time to teach you the sealing technique." Anko nodded and they all went to see how the sealing was going to be like.

Tsunade taught Anko how to do it properly. Nobody was paying attention for a hour and a half until Tsunade-sama told Sakura to pa attention so she knew what to do.

"Okay...Anko go... Sakura I need you to tell me if you really want to do this." Everyone stared at the tiny girl.

"Hai." Tsunade-sama nodded toward Yamato, who did the hand sign for 'snake'. All of a sudden a dome make of wood surrounded the training area.

"Get ready, Sakura... It going to be painful." Sakura nodded. She hugged all her friends and walked to the middle of the dome. She removed her shirt and was only wearing a bra.

Wood started to grab Sakura's legs so she wouldn't move. She nodded toward Anko, who sighed.

"Gomen, Saku..."

Sakura did the hand seal for 'bird', and stood still.

Anko took a deep breath and started the series of handseals.

_'...' _She was coming to the end of all the hand seals.

_'Boar'_

_'Dragon'_

_'Dog'_

_'Tiger'_

She ended the long handseals, and summoned snakes. As three snakes went toward Sakura, Anko bit her thumb and wrote some thing into her palm and placed her palm unto the ground, where seals started to form. It surrounded Sakura and the three snakes.

One snaked placed it's mouth unto Sakura's right shoulder blade. Another one on her left shoulder blade. And the last one in the middle of her lower back.

And everyone watched as Anko did the hand seal for 'bird'. Then the three snakes bit into the spots.

Immediately Sakura started to yell as the poison started to enter her body.

Everyone winced as they saw blood coming from the corner of Sakura's mouth.

"Sakura!" Anko yelled. She was about to let the sealing drop.

"N-no! Do-don't drop the se-alings!" Sakura tried her best to say.

For about three minutes Sakura stood still with the snakes injecting the poison. After the three minutes the snakes disappeared and Anko walked toward the girl that sat in the middle of the seals.

It look like a curse mark was forming on her back, but it was in a triangle form and it was on her whole back.

Anko started to write something one Sakura's back with her blood. And she put the seal on so mo one could remove it.

"One step closer to the past." Sakura murmered before passing out. And she last saw everyone running toward her.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**(Should I stop? Nah!)**

Apparently Sakura was so exhausted by the pain that she didn't wake up the rest of the day. Everyone went to tell their parents that Tsunade need them for one more day.

While Sakura was still unconscious Tsunade taught Yamato the sealing to send her to the past. It took Yamato three hours to get it right. He was so desperate to get it right that he used up so much of his chakra. So he rested that night. Everyone came back after telling their parents that Tsunade-sama needed them.

Everyone was asleep when Sakura woke up. She looked around and she realized that she was unconscious for the rest of the day.

She walked up to Shizune. "Shizune-san!" Shizune moved slightly. "Shizune-san! Get up!" Shizune sat up straight

"Sakura? What do you need? Are you okay?" Sakura nodded.

"Shizune, teach me the healing technique."

After that was said, Shizune taught Sakura how to heal herself, which didn't take that long since Sakura was already a Medic. Tsunade woke up to see Shizune nodding approvingly toward Sakura.

"Very good Sakura-chan! You got it right!" Sakura smiled.

Neither Sakura nor Shizune realized that Tsunade was watching them. "Sakura-san, let's sleep now." Sakura nodded and watched Shizune go back to sleep in her sleeping bag.

Sakura quietly walked up to her shishou. "Tsunade-shishou. Help me."

Tsunade knew that Sakura realized that she was awake. "What Sakura? I thought you were going to sleep!"

Sakura shook her head. "Just teach me how to be sent back." Sakura said.

Tsunade shook her head. "It isn't something I can teach you. It's a pill I made." Tsunade looked into her pack and gave the emergency things to Sakura. "This is everything you need." Tsunade looked at the locket on Sakura. "Tsunade made a small hole in the locket. She put the pills in the pocket. "This pill could only work on you. I put your blood in it. So if some one accidentally takes it...it won't wok on them."

Sakura nodded in understanding. Then Tsunade inject something into Sakura. "This will help us keep track of you. So we know if people are surrounding you when we want to talk to you." Sakura nodded as the needle entered her system.

"Now...Sakura rest. Tomorrow...is the day you leave." Sakura nodded and walked to her sleeping bag to sleep.

_'Sakura...you really are something you know?' _Tsunade thought as she drifted to sleep.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**(I soooo wanted to stop there...but I love to write this story! I think I'm making it to long... oh well!)**

Everyone woke up that morning at seven. Sakura was the only one still asleep. They all went to get Ibiki, Anko, and Kakashi went to get breakfast for everyone.

When they got back Sakura was still asleep.

"Tsunade-sama... why did we have to rush so Sakura could leave early?" Hinata asked. Everyone looked toward their blond Hokage.

"Because I don't want to make a mistake of bringing Sakura to far in the past. Or to late." She looked at the sleeping girl. "I will send her tonight. Because I will be sure that she will be there that exact time, but six years in the past."

"But what is that day tomorrow that our dear cherry blossom must leave tonight?" Lee asked completely sad that his 'little sister' must leave.

"Yah? What is the date tomorrow?" Ino asked as Kiba and Akamaru tried to figure it out as Hinata and Neji tried t remember.

"... It's... when we all graduated from the academy!" Shikamaru said. Everyone stared at the lazy man that was lying on his back.

"How did you remember?" Ino asked.

"Because... I just did." Ino's eye twitch.

"Okay... I guess we have this day to get her ready." Ino said. "I'll wake her up!" They watched as the blond teen walked up to the pink headed twelve year old.

**With Ino:**

"Hey Sak. Get up." Ino said shaking the girl.

"I'm up. What is it?" Sakura said, looking around herself and Ino.

"You're leaving tonight..."

"..."

"..."

"H-hai"

**The rest of the group:**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tsunade-sama?" Everybody turned their attention to Ibiki and Tsunade.

"No...I'm not."

**Normal POV:**

It was four in the afternoon.

The things Sakura did before leaving.

**-Go with Ino and Hinata to the mall and buy anything Sakura would possibly need. (Sakura could only bring ONE bag... and Ino did complain about that...but oh...well)**

**-Go with Shikamaru and watch clouds.**

**-Go with Lee and practice Taijutsu.**

**-Go with Kiba and Akamaru to the park.**

**-Go with Neji and train with him.**

**-Go with Kakashi-sensei to Ichiraku.**

**-Torture criminals with Ibiki-san in the Interrogating Department.**

**-Go with Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei for a little girl time and train.**

**-Spend time with Shizune-san and Tsunade-shishou.**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sakura went to the stone... _'I'll bring you all back...it's a promise of a lifetime.' _And she ran to the meeting spot.

It was four thirty when everyone met up at training ground three.

This is were Sakura would leave. She looked at everyone...

First she hugged Ino. "I promise Ino...I will get Asuma-sensei and Chouji back. I promise." Ino was hugging Sakura so tightly not wanting to let go. Ino cried silently as Shikamaru took Ino off of Sakura.

Then she went to Shikamaru. "Take care of her... I'll be back. I won't come back without them all." He nodded and hugged her.

"I'll keep you to that promise." He said.

She went to Lee and Neji. "Lee, I'll be fine." She whispered. Lee nodded and wiped his tears. She hugged him tightly. "I'll even bring back Gai-sensei." She whispered. At that Lee hugged her even tighter.

She faced Neji. "Don't worry... I'll even bring TenTen back." He hugged her... and she returned the hug.

"I'll make sure of it Neji."

She went to Kiba and Hinata. "Hey Kiba. Take care Hinata for me." She hugged Kiba. "Keep that promise...okay? Shino-san back." He nodded as Akamaru started to whimper. She let go of Kiba and went to Akamaru.

"Hey...It's okay Akamaru. I'll be back." She scratched and rubbed his head as he continued to whimper.

She turned to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata." Hinata hugged her and cried. "Shhh... It's okay." Sakura secretly let tears roll down her cheeks... everyone didn't notice except Kakashi and Tsunade. "I'll protect them... Shino-san, Hinabi-chan, and...and Naruto-kun."

"T-thank – you, S-s-sakura-ch-an." She sobbed unto her shoulder.

She looked behind her at her childhood teammates. They all were crying. Lee, Kiba, Hinata, and Ino were crying the most. While Shikamaru and Neji were tearing slightly.

She turned to Anko and Ibiki. "Thank you guys for helping me." She hugged them both at the same time. Anko hugged her tightly.

Anko and Sakura grew into a sister relationship. "Promise to take care of yourself Saku-chan." Anko said. Sakura smiled. "Of course...Koko-chan." **(I just had to put that! Yes they call each other Koko-chan and Saku-chan secretly)**

She went to Kurenai-sensei and Shizune-san. And hugged them. "I promised Ino that I would bring Asuma-sensei back...and Shino-san too." Sakura said. She hugged the woman tightly. She turned her attention to Shizune.

"Take care Sakura...okay?" Shizune said as she wiped her tears. Sakura smiled and hugged her even tighter.

She went to Yamato. "Hey...I'm still going to firce myself to find you... I promise! And we'll still be a team!" Yamato smiled sadly st the twelve year old Sakura.

She went to Kakashi-sensei. She hugged him so tight. "If I could...I would bring back Obito and Rin too... but I WILL bring back Naruto-kun and Sasuke! And together we'll be a team again!" She smiled into Kakashi's hug. "I promise Kaka-sensei...I'll bring them both back." Kakashi hugged her.

"I don't want to lose you too Saku-chan..." Kakashi was letting the tears stream out of his eyes. "Your the only one that I have left."

Sakura shook her head. "Not after this Kakashi-sensei. We'll all be together and I won't be the only one." She looked at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-shishou..." She hugged her mother figure so tightly. "I'll miss you so much."

"Sakura...please do take care of yourself." She was crying, both women were. Sakura nodded. "I'll make sure they all come back! I'll make sure of it!" Sakura yelled.

Tsunade went into her bag and gave her 13 pills. "Yesterday...I took blood from all thirteen of us... It's like the same as the emergency pill." Sakura nodded. "If you do change this future... Give that to the thirteen of us... I put small initials on it...so you know who's is which..." Tsunade even took out one container that had a small doggy biscuit. "This one is for Akamaru..." Sakura giggled...

"Okay..." Sakura walked to the middle of the training ground. "I'm ready..." A dome was made once again by Yamato. And Tsunade got ready with the sealing.

"Surround her, Yamato!" Then four wood pillars surrounded her... Tsunade did the hand seals... A bright light surrounded the whole dome... And when everyone looked again they looked at the circle. It held one note...

**Note:**

_**I love you all... I will get them all back... It's a promise of a lifetime...**_

_**With a lot of love,**_

_**Saku-chan (Kaka-sensei and Koko-chan)**_

_**Sakura-chan (Hinata and Kiba)**_

_**Forehead-girl (Ino)**_

_**Haruno (Ibiki-san)**_

_**Sakura (Tsunade-shishou, Kurenai-sensei, Shizune-san, Yamato-sensei and Shikamaru)**_

_**Sakura-san (Lee and Neji)**_

**End note:**

Everyone smiled at the note that she wrote...

Tsunade looked up at the moonlit sky.

_'Sakura... You can do it... I know you can... We only can do this one time, this is our last chance, and our last hope for a better future.'_

**(A/n: Now I'm really ending it here! Please Review! The more reviews... The faster I update!**

**Please Review!)**

**Ja! Cherry Blossom Fan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey! Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad most of you guys like my chapters long! Okay! Sooo... to the Chapter! Yay! Hey sorry if you had a hard time reading the first chapter! I'll try to make everything clearer in this chapter! REMEMBER! I said I'll TRY!**

**Disclaimer: Uh... I still don't own Naruto...**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Two bright emerald eyes opened in the bright morning. The twelve year old girl sat up straight into the bed and yawned. A pain shot through her head as if her head was being squeezed in a pair of hands.

_'Argh! Why do I have to get a headache?' _

She looked in front of her bed to see her window. Sakura hesitated at first, but she finally got up and went to look outside.

She gasped at the sight in front of her.

_'We did it!'_

Outside her window she could see a lively Konoha. It wasn't destroyed; or being rebuild. Everything seemed normal... everything was normal. Sakura smiled triumphantly.

_'Step one: Get to the past- Success!'_

She brought her hand to her chin as if she were thinking. _'I need a plan. A well thought of plan' _She looked down at the necklace... _'Greeeat' _she thought sarcastically. _'Tsunade-shishou didn't teach me how to contact them! ' _Sakura sighed. _'I guess I'll talk to them later.' _

Sakura went over to look herself in the mirror. "This look has to change." She took one more minute to examine her body... _'Argh! I feel sooo... small and fragile in__ this body!' _She walked over to the bag that carried her stuff from the future... _'I think it's the future... Or is it the present?' _She thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

She started to remove the regular red dress she always wore, and put on the things _Ino _picked out for her...

**(My mind can't think of what her outfit should be... so if you want, think of something... and PRETEND I wrote that down... if you don't like what I chose... okay?) **

She put on a a pair of black leggings and a small jean mini skirt. It was actually pretty comfortable. For her shirt she wore...

**(Ohh! The same shirt that the woman... in Naruto Shippuden 68 wore! The person who fought Naruto? And she ended up to only be hair? Yah! That shirt! ... Continue to read!)**

After she was done changing she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. _'I have to remember to thank Ino for having such a cute sense in clothing.' _Sakura played with her long locks of pink bubble gum hair. _'I have to change this haircut...' _

She picked up a kunai and started to fix her hair...

Once she was done, she packed her bag..._The one from the future... _Quickly looked herself in the mirror, satisfied with her new look, She turned from a small, weak looking girl to a beautiful pink haired genin. She put the bag on her back and exited her room.

She ran down stairs to see her mother and father sitting at the table.

"Hey Kaa-san! Tou-san! Ohayou." Her parents turned to see a beautiful genin girl near the stairs. And they gaped at their little girl. Sakura smiled a bright smile. She ran up to her parents to give them both a kiss and hug.

"Saku, you look-" Sakura's mom couldn't find the right words to fit her beautiful dauhter. She shook her head and came out of her shocked gaze. "Are you okay? What's going on?" Sakura's mom asked, as Sakura started to pick out her breakfast. Sakura's smile faded for a moment before she smiled again. She put down her plate on the table and sat down.

"Nothing mom. I'm just glad your here." She smiled at her mom and dad. _'Because... one day you won't be, and I wouldn't get the chance to actually be happy with you.' _She smiled sadly. Sakura's mom smiled.

"Okay, Saku." Sakura's dad said. He smiled at his little girl. He quickly kissed the top of her forehead. "Have fun today!" He turned to his wife and kissed her as well. "I'm going to go report to Sarutobi-sama" He grabbed his ANBU mask, and he left.

Sakura turned to her breakfast and ate quietly, as her mom got up to fix the dishes. _'Today is going to be fun...alright.' _

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sakura smiled as she walked down the road in Konoha. So far so good! Her morning was getting better as she passed by Ichiraku... There she turned to see a very load blond asking for his 5th bowl of ramen that morning. _'Naruto...'_

Sakura smiled sadly as she past by the boy and headed in the direction of the Memorial stone. She held the straps of the bag tightly.

When she made it to the stone, she quickly said a prayer and stood there. '_I_ _guess Kaka-sensei won't be here to look at the names of Obito and Rin today.' _She sighed and stared at the spot where she remembered the names of her friends were going to be.

_'They won't be here. I'll make sure they don't have to put their names on this stone!' _She thought. She turned around to head to the academy. _'I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!'_ She quickly jumped into the trees and ran to the school.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**(I'm watching the episode sooo I don't miss the important things! Wow... I need a life.)**

Sakura jumped unto the road. _'Kuso... I need to be careful. Someone might be suspicious.' _Sakura started to walk in an even pace.

"Ohayou...Sakura?" Sakura looked up from her gaze on the floor. _'Ino...' _Ino stared at Sakura's new look with a shocked expression.

"Ohayou, Ino" Sakura smiled and kept walking forward.

Ino was brought back from her shock and smirked at Sakura. "Look who's trying to finally fit in." She said with a sneer.

Sakura stared at the blond girl. _'I have no time to fool around with this rivalry with Ino... I have a mission to worry about.'_

Ino walked up to Sakura, "And I can't even believe you graduated from the academy." Ino snorted. Sakura paused...

"Is that so? Ino..." Sakura said with no expression on her face. "I have no time for this." Sakura took one glance at Ino and disappeared.

Ino looked around confused. "Ano! Forehead girl! I'm not going to lose to you! I'm going to make it to the academy before you!" And Ino ran.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sakura entered the classroom in silence. She remembered exactly how everything was supposed to go. _ 'Ino and I are supposed to race. And then all the girls fight over who will sit next to Sasuke.' _Sakura's eyes widened at what she said. _'Sasuke...kun.'_

"Neh! Sakura! How did you get here so fast?" Ino said. Sakura stared at Ino with annoyed eyes.

"Not now, Ino-chan." Sakura said before leaving her spot and going to were Naruto and Sasuke was.

"Eh?! Sakura! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled before pushing Sakura over. Sakura sighed _'Even though I don't mention anything about sitting next to Sasuke, they still fight over the stupid seat.' _

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Naruto turned around to the voice that said the name of the pink-haired girl. His eyes widened at the beautiful kuinochi. _'Sakura-chan?!'_

"No! I'm supposed to sit there! First come first serve!" A girl said as she pushed Naruto out of the way.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped as he was thrown off his own chair.

"Huh? No! I was here before all of you!"

"Get out of my way! That seat belongs to me!"

"... Hey! That's MY seat!"

"Argh! You punched my nose!"

Soon the pushing and shoving turned into punching and scratching.

Sasuke folded his hands together and sighed, _'How annoying'._

Sakura sighed and went over to the fallen Naruto on the floor. "Hey, Naruto. You alright?" Naruto stared at Sakura before glaring back at Sasuke.

_'What's so great about that jerk-off?' _Naruto thought. He immediately stood up and went on the table. He bent down to meet the gaze of Sasuke. As soon as they met each other's eyes a glaring contest was created.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

On the other side of Konoha, where the new sensei's stood, they watched as Naruto stared down at Sasuke.

"So this is him? The year's number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke." All the sensei's gathered around the ball.

"Hai." Sarutobi-sama looked at the sensei's.

"He's the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan" Kurenai said. He nodded.

Everyone stared at the ball again. They saw Naruto climb on the table and stare down at Sasuke.

"Uzamaki Naruto... eh?" Kakashi said.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Everyone stared at Naruto.

"Hey! Naruto stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" One of the girls yelled.

"Yah! Beat him up Sasuke-kun!" All the girls, besides Sakura, glared at Naruto.

Sakura stared at the scene before her. _'It looks so familiar. Why?' _Then it came to her.

Sakura watched as the boy in front of Naruto accidentally pushed Naruto over the edge.

Everybody watched in horror as Naruto was about to lock lips with Sasuke.

_Bang!_

Everybody turned their attention to Naruto, who was on the seat of Sasuke. Then they looked at Sasuke who was on the side of his chair with a pink haired girl on top of him. _'Phew...that was close.' _Sakura stood up. And walked over to the empty seat to help Naruto. Everybody just stared at the girl, surprised that she had _fast_ reflexes.

"Neh... Naruto, you okay?" Sakura turned her attention to the blond boy.

Naruto nodded. "Hai, Sakura-chan." He rubbed the back of his head and sat up straight. Sakura stared at him for a minute and nodded. She turned around to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sorry that I hit you." She let out a hand. Everybody stared at the scene; they finally realized what Sakura was wearing. And they stood there with a priceless expression on their faces.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Who is she?" Asuma asked.

"Haruno Sakura. This one has fast reflexes." Kakashi said. Everybody nodded. They watched as Sasuke nodded and grabbed the hand of Sakura.

"Well, you all are dismissed." They left without another word. If only they stayed for another ten minutes. They would see one of the most surprising things.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Hm." Sasuke muttered under his breathe.

Sakura smiled. _'Still as silent as ever... neh? Sasuke-kun.' _

Ino already saw Sakura's appearance earlier and wasn't shocked. "Sakura! Why did you knock down Sasuke?" She yelled.

"Yah! Stop staring at him, Forehead!"

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun? Did big Forehead over here hurt you?"

All the girls asked Sasuke questions and kept throwing insults toward Sakura for helping him.

"Neh...Sakura. You should be ashamed for hurting Sasuke!" Ino yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the pink haired girl. All the girls had gathered around the Uchiha, who just ignored them, and walked over to his seat. He sighed.

"Ino, shut up and get over yourself!" Sakura yelled. Everyone shut up at the tone of the girl. "God! If it weren't for me... Sasuke and Naruto would have locked lips!" The girls stared at her in horror. "Now wouldn't that be horrible if _your dear Sasuke-kun_ got his first, god damn kiss by a guy!" She yelled. She emphasized 'your dear Sasuke-kun'.

By now even Sasuke was looking at the girl that saved him from a ramen flavored kiss. "Argh... you girls are pathetic. Maybe next time I'll just throw you each out of the window." She muttered under her breath, but because it was so silent they heard her.

Ami relaxed and sneered at Sakura. "You can't pick us up and throw us out the window. You don't have the guts." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You want to bet?" She silently went to Sasuke and smiled sweetly at him. "Could I borrow you for a second?" She said sending a bitter sweet smile at Ami. Sasuke looked at her. "Oh don't worry. I won't bite." She said.

He nodded and stood up. All the girls gasped. "Sasuke-kun! She's going to hurt you!" Ami yelled.

Sakura silently went to the teacher's desk. "Sasuke, could you please get the window?" She said, not really caring if Iruka-sensei was going to kill her for throwing the desk out the window. Sasuke went to the window and opened it, silently thinking how the small girl could push the desk out the window.

"Ha! I bet you can't pick that desk up by yourself, forehead. Why would we be scared of you?" Ami quickly said. Sakura's patience went down the drain slowly, as the girls taunted her. She was planning on scaring the girls a little and don't destroy anything, but her temper took the better of her.

She turned to Sasuke; she locked her eyes with him, and as if he knew what she was saying, he jumped out of the way, as Sakura put her hand on the edge of the desk. With one flick of the wrist, it destroyed part of the wall.

Everyone stared at her. "Tell me now that I don't have the guts to throw you guys out the window." The girls gasped. Sakura smirked and quickly walked to an empty seat and sat down, with everyone's eyes on her.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Starting today, you are all going to be ninjas." Iruka-sensei said. "And some of you will have troubles, while others..." He turned to Sakura, "will already have the strength to break a WALL!" He yelled. Then he turned to the rest of the class. "First, you will be in a three man cell..." (**Continue...yade yade yada...you know this stuff.)**

He read the names and they continued with the day. Well Sakura didn't, but the rest of the girls complained about the teams...

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Ahh... I remember. Naruto changes into Sasuke here." She said... looking at the bench that held so many memories. She looked down at her locket.

**Flashback:**

"_Ahh... changing the subject again? Forget about Naruto." Sakura connected her finger with her chin. "All he does is pick quarrels with you." She closed her eyes. "It's probably because he had an irregular childhood"_

_Her eyes opened. "Oh yeah! You know he doesn't have parents, right?" Sasuke glared at her. "He's always doing selfish things. My parents would scold me if I do such things." She looked at Sasuke again. "If you're alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish."_

_She stared at Sasuke, "It's solitude" _

"_Neh?" Sakura asked._

"_You can't even compare it to the level where your parents would get mad at you." He said._

_Sakura looked at the boy in front of her, "What's the matter?" She asked._

_Sasuke turned around, "You're annoying"_

**End Flashback:**

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know then. I couldn't help you." Sakura said looking down in shame. "Gomen... Naruto-kun...Sasuke-kun."

And she left the bench...

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Gomen?" He watched as the pink haired girl walked back into the village.

"Who are you...Haruno Sakura?"

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Next day!**

Naruto looked out the door of the classroom. Sakura and Sasuke stared at the blond idiot. "Neh...Naruto. Why don't you sit?" Sakura asked.

"Why is our sensei the only one that is late?" He turned around. "The other groups went somewhere with their sensei's already! And Iruka-sensei left already!"

"That's not really important." Sakura said. She looked up not surprised that Naruto put the eraser on top of the door. _'Same old Naruto-kun.'_

"Naruto..." Sakura sighed.

"He isn't going to fall for that." Sasuke said.

_Whooosh!_

_**(There goes the door!)**_

_Bonk!_

_**(And there goes the eraser.)**_

Sakura sighed. _'Kaka-sensei... I have to figure out why you didn't just dodge the stupid eraser.'_

Kakashi just stood there. "Hm... My first impression of you guys...is..."

Sakura sighed. _'This is taking to long!'_ "You hate us... Tell us something we don't know." Sakura said. Leaning back on the table.

Her eyes widened at what she just said... "Uh..."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Okay! At least you know!" He said smiling. Sakura let out the breathe she was holding.

Naruto and Sasuke blinked at her.

"Okay...Meet me upstairs on the roof." And Kakashi puffed out with smoke following behind him.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. They followed Kakashi out the door. Sakura shook her head. _'Why don't they just use the window?' _Sakura was about to jump out the window until she just decided to reserve her chakra. She did a few hand signs and disappeared.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Naruto and Sasuke made it upstairs. In a couple of minutes. Kakashi stood leaning against the rail. He looked behind the two. "Where is the pink haired one?"

The two boys turned around to see no one behind them.

"NEH? Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. He looked down the stairs waiting for her to come up, but no one did.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled again. Sasuke and Kakashi looked behind Naruto to see if she was coming up.

"Uh... guys..." The three men turned around to see the girl they were waiting for.

"Huh? Sakura-chan? How did you get here?" Sakura shrugged. Kakashi nodded, and they sat down on the steps.

Kakashi-sensei leaned against the railing again. "Let's see...why don't you introduce yourselves."

Sakura nodded. "State your likes, dislikes, interests, and hobbies... you know. Like that." He sat on the rails.

"Ano...why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Me?" Kakashi pointed to himself. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed. _'As for my dream...and as for my hobbies...' _Sakura laughed inside her head when he said the same exact thing.

"Okay your turn." He said. "You go first."

Naruto nodded. "I'm Uzamaki Naruto. I like cup ramen, but I like the ramen in Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more." He said smiling. "I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become the much greater than the Hokages!" He yelled.

Sakura smiled. _'Naruto...'_

"I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."

Sakura nodded. _'I'll make that dream come true. I won't lose you.' _

Kakashi-sensei nodded. "Okay. Next."

Sakura smiled. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I have many likes and dislikes. I'll only say four. One of the many dislikes is people...who can't think of anybody ,but themselves. Even if it means they had to leave their friends for something worthless like..." She whispered "a revenge." Sasuke stared at her.

She trailed off... "And the last ones are..." She looked down at her hands. "Orochimaru, the Akutsuki, and... Itachi." She whispered very softly.

She didn't even realize she said that. "Um..." She looked around nervously.

Kakashi leaned forward. _'Orochimaru?!'_

Sasuke bolted up. _'Itachi?!'_

Sakura continued. "I have hobbies that don't need to be said. And my dream..." She looked up from the gaze on her lap. "My dream is to protect my friends and family even if it means to risk anything. Even if I had to risk my own life. I'd risk my life with out a second thought. And...I'll make sure that dream comes true..." She smiled a sad smile.

She whispered very softly, "It's...it's a promise of a lifetime."

Naruto's eyes widened at her comment. Kakashi-sensei stared at her. _'Something isn't right.' _He nodded. "You're next..."

They all looked at Sasuke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things I like... Also, I have an ambition that I have...no intention to leave just a dream... the revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man." He finished.

Kakashi just stared. "Alright! You all have unique personalities and I like that... Tomorrow we are going to do a mission, but first we're going to do something that we four can do."

Naruto smiled. "What?"

"Survival training." Naruto and Sasuke stared at him. Sakura already knew what was going to happen.

"Out of the twenty seven graduates... only nine will pass... and the rest will be sent back." Sakura said. She looked at the shocked Naruto and Sasuke. "Isn't that right? Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi stared at the girl. "Hai..." _'Who is this girl?'_

"Meet me at the training grounds at 5 am." Sasuke and Naruto shook. "Meeting over. Oh. Don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do."

Sakura stared at her sensei... "Hai... Kakashi-sensei." She did a few handsigns and disappeared.

The three men looked at the spot where the girl was just sitting at. Kakashi's eye widened. _'Who is she?!'_

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sasuke and Naruto met up at 5.

"Neh? Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked sleepily.

**Four hours later:**

Naruto and Sasuke sat there for a few hours. Waiting for both their teammate and sensei.

"Ohayo!" Kakashi said coming out of no where.

Naruto immediately stood up, "You're late!"

Kakashi-sensei smiled sheepishly. "Neh..." He was cut off by a feminine voice.

"What? Got lost on the road of life? A black cat crossed your path that you had to take another route here?" Sakura said. She jumped out of the tree and landed safely near her team.

"Huh? How did you know?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter... just set the alarm." Sakura's eyes widened. _'Shit! I'm so tired that I don't even understand what I'm saying!' _Sakura stared at them... "Uh...Come on let's hurry!" She said.

Kakashi stood still for a moment and went to the alarm clock that was set for twelve. "Alarm set for twelve." He held up two bells. "Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Who ever can't won't have lunch."

"Nande?!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm going to tie you to one of those stumps and eat the lunch in front of you." He said in a serious tone. Sakura wanted to play it safe and decided to ask a question.

"But... why are there only two bells?" She asked.

Kakashi smiled. "At least two of you will get the bells. And the other one will fail and be sent back to the academy. It could be just one... or all three."

They all stared at him. "You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

Sakura still played the part of 'shocked weak genin girl'. "But sensei! That's to dangerous!"

"Yah..You can't even dodge a chalk eraser!" Naruto yelled at him in a mocked tone.

Kakashi stared at his team. "The one who complains the most is the one with less abilities. Just ignore the guy with the lowest scores." Everyone stared at Naruto knowing that Kakashi was talking 'bout him. Naruto got angered by what Kakashi said.

_'Lowest Scores?! Stupid blockhead' _Naruto thought.

He put the bells on his belt. "We will start when I say 'ready, start'."

Naruto was so angered by what Kakashi said that he immediately took out a kunai and ran toward Kakashi.

Instantly Kakashi held Naruto's head in his left hand and he switched the direction of the kunai to hit the back of Naruto's head.

Sakura and Sasuke gasped.

"Don't get hasty" Kakashi said. "I didn't say 'start', yet." He let go of Naruto. "At least you have the will to kill me now. I'm starting to like you three."

Sasuke and Sakura stepped back. "We'll start now." The three genins got ready. "Ready, Start!"

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

They hid themselves inside the trees and bushes.

Kakashi looked around him. _'Good, Everyone is hidden nicely.' _He looked in front to see Naruto out in the open.

"Let's have a match fair and square!" He heard him yell. Kakashi sweatdropped. _'Some are hidden nicely.'_

Sasuke watched Naruto from up in the trees. _'That baka.'_ Sasuke stared down at the two people.

Kakashi looked straight at him, "Hey, aren't you a bit weirder than the rest?" Naruto frowned at the comment.

"What's weird is your hair style!" And Naruto ran toward him.

Kakashi reached into his pouch to get something. Naruto saw this and stopped running. "Ninja tactic know-how number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you that first." Kakashi said.

Naruto stared at Kakashi _'Isn't taijutsu how a ninja fights hand-to-hand without weapons? But is he going to use a weapon?' _Naruto thought.

Naruto gaped as he looked at what Kakashi took out.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

_'Kaka-sensei...what's with you and those books?' _Sakura smirked._ 'I'm going to make sure I destroy that book, Kaka-sensei._

Sakura sat in the tree waiting for Naruto to get trapped and for Sasuke to get trapped as well.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**(Now! It's time to do a little switching!)**

"Okay. I trapped Naruto. I trapped Sasuke, and now...where is that little girl hiding." Kakashi said. Kakashi picked up Naruto and Sasuke, who were trying to break free from the chakra ropes.

Kakashi placed them down by the tree.

All of a sudden two kunais were headed straight for Kakashi's head from the left and he dodged it with ease.

"You can't use normal attacks against me Sakura." He said looking around for her.

"Who said my attacks were normal?" He looked behind him to see Sakura charging at him with her fist. "They look normal, but they're not." She said as she smirked.

To his surprise, she didn't hit him like he thought she would. She just puffed into smoke.

_'What is that girl doing?' _Sasuke thought. He stared at Kakashi, who was as surprised as himself.

"Neh...Kakashi-sensei." He turned around to see Sakura running at him. She jumped into the air and threw a punch unto the floor. "Jump."

What happened next surprised Kakashi. He didn't know that, that girl had so much chakra because he didn't see what she did to the wall.

He jumped up dodging all the rocks that were flying everywhere. Sasuke and Naruto stared at what she did to the training ground. _'What the hell? She even has more strength than before!' _Sasuke thought.

There was to much smoke to actually see the fight. So Sasuke and Naruto waited.

Kakashi watched as Sakura attacked him. They were fighting taijutsu. She blocked most of the kicks and punches. '_Thank you, Lee, for helping me in my taijutsu.' _The next punched she threw hit Kakashi all the way to the river.

He plunged into the water. _'This girl has amazing strength!' _He got out of the river soaking wet. "Ne...Kakashi-sensei, you okay?" She smiled sweetly at him. He stared at her for a moment and that smile turned into a smirk. "Because the way I see this situation. I suggest you use your Sharingan." She said.

His eyes widened. _'How does she know? Where is she getting all this information?'_

He quickly looked at the time. _'11 am... okay I have time.' _

He put his book back into the pouch. He put his hand over his mask and pulled it down to reveal the Sharingan.

"Great! Now we're all ready." She did a few hand seals.

"Suiton! Baku Suishouha!" Kakashi's eyes widened. He turned around to see waves coming in from the river. _'Kuso! I forgot that they don't I can do this!' _She smirked and shrugged inwardly... _'Well I did join Ibiki in the Interrogating Department... they can't torture me and force me to tell them what I'm hiding.' _She smiled _ 'I'll have fun... for now.' _

Kakashi was pushed from the river banks to the exact tree were he left Sasuke and Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei! How is Sakura-chan doing that!" Naruto yelled.

_'I wish I knew...' _Sakura walked toward the three men. Kakashi could defeat her and that's exactly what was on his mind.

He was about to start the series of hand seals until Sakura called out.

"Matte!" The three men stared at her. "The ending of Icha Icha Paradise was a surprise!" Kakashi's eyes widened.

Sakura smirked and moved forward. Kakashi immediately closed his ears. He opened his eyes to see if she was still talking. And to his surprise he could read her lips easily.

"_No! I can still see her lips with the Sharingan!"_ He closed his eyes. For about two minutes he sat there with the two boys glaring at Sakura... Kakashi opened his eyes and saw the back of a skipping Sakura. And in her hand...

A bell.

_'I can get that bell back!' _He looked at the time... _'Ten minutes.' _

"Sakura!" He called out.

They couldn't see the smirk playing on her lips. She turned around. "Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi smirked...

He grabbed Sasuke by his collar and brought Sasuke up. "Hey! What the hell-!" A kunai was brought to his throat.

"Give me the bell and I won't harm the Uchiha." _'She has a weak spot for her teammates.' _

Sakura visibly shook. "Sakura...if you won't hand the bell over... Then it's okay..." Kakashi brought the kunai away from Sasuke ready to jab it into his body.

Stared at him wide eyed. Naruto tried to get up. "What are you doing, Bastard!" Sasuke yelled.

3 inches

2 inches

1 inch

"Matte!" She sighed... "Here." She tossed the bell toward him. _'Bingo.' _Kakashi dropped Sasuke and was about to catch the bell until a puff of smoke came. He didn't see what happen since the smoke was thick. Unexpectedly a fist came into his face. He realized that Sakura punched his face... and grabbed the bell.

_Ring!!_

**(And there goes the alarm)**

Kakashi stood up. "I'm very impressed, Sakura" He turned to the other two... "As for you two..."

_Puff_

_Puff_

Naruto and Sasuke turned into clones of Sakura. "Wh-what?"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto (Unconscious Naruto) came from behind.

"Kakashi-sensei... you let your guard down." Sakura said holding up a bell. Sasuke held his own share of the bell, while Naruto laid there.

"Nande? What did you do?"

"Well... When I punched the ground, the debris from the impact exploded into your face. And since there was smoke, you wouldn't notice that I made a bunshin." Kakashi stared at Sakura.

"But that doesn't explain how Sasuke got a bell." Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke who was trying to get Naruto to wake up.

"I know... Let me finish... My clone came to Sasuke and Naruto. I told them about my plan, but apparently Naruto didn't want to work with Sasuke. I didn't take any chance, knowing that he could immediately ruin the plan, so I knocked him out." She pointed towards the unconscious Naruto.

"I got Naruto and Sasuke out of the ropes and replaced them with two more of my clones. I told Sasuke to hide in the tree." She pointed toward the tree the guys were lying on before. "I had to get you to use your Sharingan."

_'I love this plan...if only Naruto knew it was his...' _She thought

_'How did she even know I had the Sharingan?' _Kakashi thought.

"So I proved to you that I was worth using the Sharingan. Since you were so obsessed with that stupid book. A plan came up, to tell you the 'surprise ending'." She said with air quotes. "And the thought of me telling you the ending made you put down your guard. I stole the bell still leaving one." She held up her bell.

"I knew you weren't dumb... I knew you would use my weakness against me." She smirked. "But you were dumb enough to think that I was dumb. You used Sasuke against me. So when I threw the bell Sasuke came out and took the bell from your waist while my clone hit you and took the other bell I tossed at you.

"The thing is we helped each other out...even though Naruto hardly did anything besides complain." Sakura said.

"Well I guess we could eat now...neh Kaka-sensei?" She said. She started to walk back to the lunches that were sitting on the stump.

_'Kaka-sensei?' _Kakashi stared at her weirdly. Sasuke stared at Sakura as well.

"Kaka-sensei?" Sasuke whispered. His eyes brows pulled together in a frown. Sakura stopped in her tracks... _'Uh-oh... I'm really not good at this! I hate this!' _She started to run to the lunches. She turned around and faced the two boys. "Come on! The lunch will get cold!" She said trying to get their minds out of the fact she knew so many things.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

The three people ate around the middle stump facing Naruto who was tied to the stump.

"Nani? Why does Sakura-chan and Sasuke get to eat!?" Kakashi sighed. He placed his food down and turned his back to them.

"Because they got the bells." He turned to stared at the other two teammates. "I'll be back. Don't give him any food!" He pointed at Naruto. "Or else I'll send you three back to the academy." And he walked away.

Naruto looked down at the steaming food in Sakura and Sasuke's hands. Sakura sighed. "Here Naruto." She said facing the food towards him.

"Nani?! But you'll get sent back if you share!" Naruto said...anime tears running down his cheeks.

"Yah...But you're my teammate. And this is still Survival training." She said.

Sasuke also offered. "Here, dobe. I don't need to eat that much anyway." Sasuke looked at Sakura with a 'Y_ou better know what you're doing'_ look. "Sakura has a point. If we had to survive on a mission, we would need to share our food." He handed the food to Sakura so she could feed him.

She tilted her head to the right not exactly knowing why Sasuke was giving _her, his _food. He just looked at her with a _'Do you actually think I'm going to feed him' _look. She nodded and took the bento in her hands.

"Here, Naruto." She slowly fed him.

All of a sudden smoke appeared. "You three! You broke the rules! Are you prepared for your punishment?" Kakashi said. He did a few hands signs and the sky was covered in clouds. "Any last words?"

Naruto struggled in against the log. "Matte! But... you said!"

Sasuke continued for him, "We are a three man team!"

Sakura stood up confidently, "And we three are one!" Kakashi stared at the three twelve year olds.

"Three in one?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Hai!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi walked forward.

"You pass." The clouds started to clear. And Kakashi stared at his students.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked bewildered.

"Because...In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules...are culled scum, but those who don't take care of their friends are even worse scum." Sakura whispered under her breathe.

Kakashi stared at her... **(Wow don't you think Kakashi stares at Sakura to much? But don't worry! It's a SasuSaku Fic! Even though I do like Kakashi and Sakura together too.)**

He nodded. "Let's go home! We start missions tomorrow!" Kakashi said. He started to walk away with Sasuke and Sakura behind his trail.

"Eh? Hey come back! What bout me?"

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Six hours later:**

"Hello? Anybody? I have to go to the bath - ,"

Silence

"Never mind!"

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Sakura-chan, can you hear me?" Sakura looked out the window to see the moon shining down on Konoha. Sakura could feel the seal in her back grow warm as she heard Anko.

"Hai, Anko-sensei."

"Okay, Go out to the memorial stone... The same place were you passed the survival exam." Anko said. "Quickly. Let your parents know. Tsunade-sama is going to teach you how to contact us. She forgot to do that." Sakura nodded and headed over to her dresser.

She brought snacks and the pills in her bag and went downstairs. She saw her Kaa-san sitting on the chair. Sakura walked up to her.

"Kaa-san! I'm going to the memorial stone..." She nodded.

"Okay, Sakura. Be careful!" Sakura nodded back and went out the door.

Sakura's mom stood up and went to the window. It was dark outside, but the unmistakable pink hair shown brightly. _'Sakura... something is wrong. Please be careful. Be really careful'_

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Sakura, are you almost there?" Anko asked. Sakura squinted her eyes and saw a man standing in front of the stone.

"Hai, demo... there is a man." Sakura forced herself to check the man's chakra whether it he was from Konoha or not.

"Sakura-chan. Who is it?" Anko asked.

"Kaka-sensei." Sakura responded back. She walked forward. "Koko-chan..."

"Hai, Saku-chan?" Sakura stopped and put her bag down next to the root of a tree. And continued to walk farther.

"Don't watch me. Contact me in ten minutes. Okay? Just put a timer on or something." Sakura said talking to herself. She could hear Anko arguing to someone about giving Saku-chan privacy. "Arigato, Koko-chan."

And she walked forward to her Sensei.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei asked not turning around. Sakura walked forward as the wind blew her shirt and short pink tresses. She walked to the stone and stood beside Kakashi.

"I could ask you the same thing, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura teased back. Kakashi turned toward the short girl.

"By now... I thought you would know everything since you knew almost everything I said today. So doesn't that mean you should know why I'm here?" He smirked at her. "It shouldn't be a surprise to you , seeing me here." He said.

"Well, I know why you're here, but it is still a surprise to see you here." Sakura said. They stood in silence for a few minutes, until Kakashi faced Sakura.

"Please be honest with me, Sakura. Why are you here?" He said. She sighed. And faced him with a smile.

"I will be honest with you about the fact I am hiding something. I can tell you, but not now." She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand what is happening." She looked back at the stone. She placed her fingers on the spots where her friends names were.

Kakashi stared at her. "But how do you know everything? You knew my quotes. You knew Naruto was going to end up kissing Sasuke. And the test? It shouldn't be possible for you to be able to do that." He said staring at his pupil.

Sakura looked down at her hands. She smiled brightly at Kakashi. "Hold on. What time is it?" She asked him.

He looked around. "It will be about ten minutes since you came here. Why?" He asked her. She looked around herself as if making sure no one was there. She faces her sensei for a while.

"Wait here." She headed back to her bag. She placed her watch down on top of her bag.

3 seconds

2 seconds

1 seconds

0 seconds

"Koko-chan?" Sakura asked herself. Anko's faded voice was heard in her head. "Koko?"

"Saku-chan! So you alone yet?" Sakura shook her head.

"No not yet." She paused wondering if this is the best thing to do. "Let me talk to Tsunade-shishou." Anko nodded and Sakura could hear Tsunade in her head.

"Sakura? What is it?" Sakura explained her plan to Tsunade. Tsunde agreed to the plan thinking that if Sakura thought it was right then they should do it.

"Tsunade. I'll tell him now. Later at 12, come back. Teach me the jutsu, and Make sure Shikamaru thinks of a plan for the Chuunin exams. Okay?"

"Of course, Sakura!" And the voices in Sakura's head began to fade... Sakura listened as she only heard the crickets in the night, and could see the wind blowing up the leaves. Sakura took a deep breathe.

She started to walk up to Kakashi. She stopped by the tree and picked up her bag. She took deep breathes as she walked up to her sensei.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kakashi asked. He sensed the nervousness in her eyes. She nodded and took deep breathes.

"I need you to trust me, Kaka-sensei." Sakura said. It was that same nick name she used during the training.

He nodded his head. "I do... Sakura." Sakura nodded and told him to sit down.

The wind blew up as she sat there thinking how she was supposed to tell him. She finally took the time to look at her surroundings. She was leaning against the stump that Naruto was tied to.

"Kakashi-sensei... I'm not normal." She said in an uneasy voice. Kakashi nodded his head.

"I know that already Sakura. You're like your attacks. Looks normal, but they aren't." Sakura nodded her head.

"I know what is going to happen. Kaka-sensei." He stared at her shocked by what he heard her say. "This is the second time I'm living my genin days." She sighed. "I'll explain everything, and if you don't get it...than I'll go to extreme measures."

She sighed. "But I need your word that you will not tell anyone about this. And if you do... I will not hesitate to kill you Kaka-sensei." He shuddered at her tone. She was serious, he could tell by her face and tone. It scared him to know that Sakura was really willing to kill him.

"Of course, Sakura. You have my word."

She looked at her locket, and held it in her right hand. She removed the necklace and handed it to him. "Look at the pictures. It isn't physically possible for me to do that. To take that picture." Kakashi took the locket in his hands and opened it.

It held the two pictures she held so close to her. He was shocked. None of the genins looked like that!

"Let me explain." He looked up from the locket. "I am Haruno Sakura; and like I said before, this is the second time I have lived my genin days." She looked away from him.

"In my real time, I am eighteen." She looked at Kakashi in the eye. "I had this test taken also with you. I won't tell you everything; I don't have the time, but we passed your exam. And we took the Chuunin exams together. Sasuke, Naruto, and I. And I'm here... on an A to S-rank mission.

"The reason I said I hated Orochimaru is because he gave Sasuke a curse seal." At that word Kakashi gazed hard at Sakura.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura sighed. "Orochimaru got to Sasuke during the Exams and gave him a curse seal. Just like Anko-sensei." Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing and he listened intently. "Orochimaru promised Sasuke power. Power to kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

"And Sasuke took the offer. Orochimaru only wanted Sasuke-kun's body." Sakura turned slightly to look up at the sky. She let a tear roll down her cheeks as she remembered all those hard days in her life. "But Sasuke was so stupid to take it!" She looked at Kakashi. "Sasuke left and joined Orochimaru in Sound."

He couldn't believe that this Sakura was actually eighteen years old and was on an A-rank mission. Probably even a S-rank mission.

"Well Sasuke was taken under the wing of one of the legendary Sanins, Orochimaru. And Naruto was so broken he was will to do anything to get Sasuke back. Naruto was taken under the wing of another legendary sannin, Jiraiya." Kakashi gaped at Sakura.

"They were all taken under the legendary sannins?!" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded.

"Naruto was gone; training with Jiraiya for two years and a half." She took a deep breathe. "Well... I also promised that we both will get Sasuke back together.

"I trained under you for a while... And I trained under Asuma-sensei with wind elements. Kurenai-sensei helped me with my genjutsu. Anko-sensei helped me as well. Ibiki-san took me into the Interrogating Department.

"And I became a medic. The best actually." Sakura smirked. "I even surpassed Tsunade-shishou."

Kakashi gaped at Sakura. "You...were taken under Tsunade?" He paused to think. "But what caused you to come here?" Kakashi asked.

"Well since Sasuke had went to Sound...A war broke out between us and Sound and the Akutsuki. And since Tsunade-sama was the Hokage..."

"W-what?..." Sakura smiled.

"She wanted me to come back and change everything..." Sakura looked down...

"Sakura...what do you mean?" Kakashi looked at her with sad eyes. _'This can't possible be good.' _ Sakura stood up and went to the stone. Kakashi followed right after her.

She traced the places were the names of her loved one were supposed to be... Kakashi looked at her and realized she was crying. Her first finger touched the first of many slots...

"TenTen, died in the war. Gai-sensei died with her." Sakura said. Kakashi looked down at the necklace.

"Chouji, died in the war as well, Asuma-sensei went down with him." **(Asuma did not die because of Hidan! Okay?) ** Kakashi stared at the slots that would hold those names.

"Shino, died in the war while protecting Hinata-chan." She traced the name.

"Sai, he was Sasuke's replacement. He died in the war." The tears were falling down fast. Kakashi let a few tears fall. He knew something bad was going to happen and Sakura was going to tell him.

"Genma, died in the war..." She looked up at him... "protecting you." She moved her hand a little back. Touching two free slots.

"Both my parents died in that war..." Sakura moved her hand to the middle of the of the stone.

"Tsunade-shishou wrote this one by herself..." She let the tears fall.

"Uzamaki Naruto: Died in action...future Hokage" Sakura cried. "Sasuke killed Naruto and Naruto killed Sasuke. And I couldn't stop them." Sakura cried. "I just watched them kill each other."

Kakashi kneeled down and hugged the girl. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"I'm sorry I broke down like that." She said quietly. He shook his head at her.

"No... it's alright. You have every right to cry." Kakashi helped her up... and they walked to the stumps.

"Kakashi-sensei...what time is it?" Skura looked at her sensei. Kakashi looked at his watch and turned to Sakura.

"Two minutes 'till twelve. Why?" Sakura smiled. She sat there counting in her head while Kakashi just stared at her. He soon turned his gaze to the bright moonlit sky. They just enjoyed watching the full moon in the horizon. He could feel a small wind blowing on him. It was as if he forgot that Sakura was there the whole time.

"You can come now." The moment she said that he remembered that she was there sitting with him. He felt a strong breeze carry from the direction from Sakura. He turned his face to her. And what he saw made him gape.

In front of him was Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Future Kakashi, and Ibiki. They were really there, but the only real difference you could see is that the people there looked like they couldn't touch you. The air tensed as everyone watched Kakashi. Everything was silent.

Tsunade-sama looked at Sakura "You did tell him right?" Sakura nodded. Tsunade turned his gaze to the younger Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you know you kinda look the same way since the past be happy you don't need to use that stupid jutstsu to keep your self looking young." Tsunade said turning her attention to the older Kakashi. Everyone laughed.

It took Kakashi five minutes to get out of his dazed expression, and ten minutes to explain the plan and everything Kakashi needed to know.

"Kakashi..." Tsunade said. Both Kakashi's turned his gaze to the blond woman. "I mean younger Kakashi."

"Hai?" He stepped forward.

Tsunade turned herself to her apprentice."Get the pill for him." Sakura nodded and went to get her bag. When Sakura came back, she saw Kunenai surrounded by the group. Sakura immediately put her bag down and ran to the group.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. Tsunade checked Kurenai's temperature.

"She's only exhausted. She's holding so many people in this genjutsu." She turned to Ibiki and Shizune. "You guys go back and wait for us there." They nodded said their good byes and left. "The genjutsu is tiring for her. We have to make this quick."

She turned to Kakashi. "Take care of Sakura and take the pill that she will give you." Kakashi nodded. "The pill will give you the memory of everything that has happened to your future self." The group listened carefully. "But you will have the choice of two. You have the sight of your self and your future self. You get to chose which one you want to see. At any time." Tsunade got up and asked the future Kakashi to pick Kurenai up.

"Sakura...Be careful. See you later." She hugged Sakura and stepped throught the hole. Future Kakashi tossed Kurenai in the hole.

The only people left was Future Kakashi, younger Kakashi, Anko, and Sakura.

"Bye, Saku-chan." She pointed at Younger Kakashi. "Don't forget that there is a meeting tomorrow for you and your team, Kakashi." She smiled and waited for Future Kakashi.

"See you later, Saku-chan." Kakashi said quickly.

"Yah... see you later Kaka-sensei." Future Kakashi sighed.

"You make me feel old, Saku!"

The two people were about to jump in until future Kakashi stopped. He told Anko to go ahead. Anko nodded and jumped into the portal. He turned to Sakura, "Sakura...tonight. When you give me the pill. Ask him what I did... – he is going to do." Sakura stared at her ex-sensei.

Kakashi smiled and left.

She quickly turned around to Kakashi... "So...you want to take the pill?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Uh...didn't curiosity kill the cat?" Kakashi asked.

"Yah...but at least the cat had a backbone." Sakura said. Kakashi smiled and looked at the pill that Sakura was holding in her hand.

"Fine, but if I die... I swear I'll come back to haunt you!" He grabbed the pill and swallowed it.

Sakura stepped back as she saw Kakashi swallow the pill down his throat. "Argh!" He grabbed his head in pain. "Huge migraine... Argh..." He sat down. "Well... I guess I won't see the memories yet..." He picked up his head and stared out into the horizon, completely traumatized by the pill. Sakura stared at Kakashi as he sat there.

"Kaka-sensei?" She asked waving her hand in front of his face.

**:**

**Memories: Kakashi's POV**

"_You pass!" _

_**:**_

"_Sakura! Protect the bridge builder!"_

_**:**_

_I watched as two of my students hit each other with their best attacks. Knowing that neither will be alive to see if it was a direct hit._

"_Rasengan!"_

"_Chidori!" _

"_NO!"_

_**:**_

"_One more..." Tsunade nodded and stepped back as she watched me focus my hands in front of myself and on Sakura, who stood still._

_'Rabbit'_

_'Horse'_

_'Dog'_

_'Snake'_

_'Rat'_

_'Tiger'_

_I pulled down the mask and Sakura looked at me straight into the Sharingan._

_**:**_

_**(New Memory!)**_

"_Anko, do you want to go out sometime?" I asked the woman in front of me._

"_Uh...sure." She said nervously. I smiled._

"_I'll see you at eight. Tonight. By the hill top." I told her._

_She smiled. "I'll be there."_

_**End Memories!**_

_**:**_

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked him. "Are you okay?" Kakashi nodded. He sat still, unsure of the memories that flashed into his mind. _'It actually feels like I've been there!'_

"Uh..." Kakashi started. Sakura stared at him. She watched him as his mouth was opening and closing unsure of what to say.

"What? What did you see?" Sakura waited for the man to continue.

"When did I start dating Anko?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Cricket_

_Cricket_

You could see everyone sleeping well...until a sudden yell was heard through all of Konoha...

"You, bastard! Why didn't you you ask her out when I was there?" Sakura yelled to no one in particular.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**In the future:**

"Uh... Oh my god." Kakashi mumbled.

Anko looked up from her dinner. "What?"

Kakashi relaxed. "My past self is about to get a very loud lecture from Sakura..."

**Back in the past:**

Ten minutes past as Sakura tried to calm herself down and breathed slowly. Wow, who knew that lecturing adults could be such a handful? "Well, I should go Kaka-sensei." She smiled. He nodded. He quickly hugged her and wished her good night; and turned around to go the opposite direction.

She walked away, silently wondering what was going to happen. She thought of something and quickly ran to the gates of Konoha.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I woke up immediately after I heard a yell. I looked around my empty room and quickly got up. I won't be able to sleep anymore so what's the use of trying?

I sighed and put on my shoes. I might as well go for a walk.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Normal POV:**

Sakura ran to the opening of the gate. Nobody was there to guard the gate so she quickly ran outside. She kept walking 'till she reached the same bench from before. '_The bench where Sasuke had first told me how annoying I was. The bench where I almost kissed Naruto, who looked like Sasuke. And the bench where I was left to sleep at when Sasuke left. So many things happened here.'_

She heard coughing from behind her. "Ahem. What are you doing here... Sakura?" A deep voice said. Sakura froze in her place.

She smirked, "I could ask you the same exact thing," She turned around to face the intruder. "Itachi."

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**A/n: Yay! I'm done with this chapter! Sorry I didn't update sooner... I just got back from London! I'm really hoping for more reviews! I'll be so much happier! So much... Oh! I have a little cover thing... it will be in the beginning of every chapter, starting after this.**

Cover for Chapter one:

Sakura is running towards the boys that have both the Resangan and Chidori in their hands in the air; and are very far away. You could only see her back and her hair with her bloodied arm stretched out toward them. Her fingers are somewhat cut, and blood is also running down her hand. You could only see a blur of trees as she is running. And behind the boys is a completely destroyed Konoha.

Cover for Chapter two:

There is like a mirror in the middle of the page. Sakura is on the right side. Her head is against the mirror while facing down with tears running from her eyes, and her hands are by her head; balled into fists. Her left hand is holding a golden locket by it's chain. On the other side is Sasuke sitting on the ground pressing his back into the mirror. His head is leaning against the mirror while looking up. His left knee is pressing against his chest while his other leg is out stretched. And rain is pooring down on him. The background is dark.

**A/n: That's the covers! Please review! I updated for you guys!! **

**And... By the way. If you are a beta reader, and you would like to beta this story. Please PM me or tell me in your review. I would really appreciate it. Or if you know a good beta reader, that will be willing to help me. Please tell me. **

**Well... Thanks again!**

**Ja!**


End file.
